Cliché
by C. C. Cr0ss
Summary: "Dell was working in his computer and smoking a cigarette. Just like he always did every night. When suddenly I asked: 'What would it feel like to be kissed?" T for swearing One-Shot.


_'Cliché'_ [It's like being kissed]

* * *

><p>I really don't know why they didn't believe Dell could love anyone.<br>They even said he hated people in general, but it was not true, they didn't know how he really felt about the people around him… and he had trusted in me enough to tell me who he liked and who he didn´t like…

Since we started dating it was better they never thought of spying on us when we were alone. It would be pretty awkward… whatever they _saw_, they would be _blackmailing _us with it…

Like that time Kaito almost found us… _kissing_.

I couldn't talk to him the whole week, I was just being… _shy, _as always…

It was crazy how they didn't noticed how we held hands, or how we played with each other fingers under the table, they also didn't noticed that he always stayed too close to me, but no one seemed to mind.  
>And it was great that way, and how we started dating… But, the story…<p>

The story is so much better.

* * *

><p>At that time, I was… <em>curious.<br>_I was memorizing the letter to a song I was writing while Dell was working in his computer and smoking a cigarette. Just like he always did every night. When suddenly and without I asked:

''_What would it feel like to be kissed_?''

I stopped hearing Dell tapping's in the computers keyboard… it surprised me back then. I raised my gaze and stopped writing while I stared, right into his eyes. Curiousness grew on the red orbs he had for eyes, as a small blush propagated on his cheeks. He shook his head and turned his gaze back to the computer screen. He hissed slightly and whispered:

-What is_ wrong_ with you?  
>-I'm just <em>asking, <em>it´s not like I'm begging for you to kiss me. Get it? - I said, my normal shyness disappearing.  
>-<em>You make such odd questions...<em>  
>-You don't know either, do you? - I asked innocently. He stopped his typing once more.<br>-No… I _don't._

He had succeeded in getting my whole attention.

-Is that so, Dell? I thought you would be the most experienced of us all.  
>-You thought wrong- he mumbled angry.<br>-It's quite the right thing that I think that you—  
>-Would you just <em>shut the hell up<em>!- he said closing his laptop in one sudden and swift movement.  
>-I… I'm sorry- I said, he sighed.<br>-It's ok… it's just that… all this work has actually got me on my nerves- he said massaging his temples.

I crawled softly towards him… I was worried. All this work could have negative reactions.

-_I'm sorry_…- I said half embracing him.

I loved how he reacted when I was close to him. He would always relax to my touch, even though I'm quite sure he wasn´t… used to anyone touching him. Let´s just say I was kind like an _exception. _But every time he would softly half-embrace me, placing his chin on my forehead, his breathing would always calm just a little bit.

I would always hug him, and hide my face on his chest; nothing crossed the line from that on…

_Until that day._

I was pressing my ear against his chest. I couldn't believe how fast it was beating… and strangely I found it very calming. I let my ears be filled with the sound. It was like a melody… a very, fast and strange melody, _but a melody nonetheless_.  
>I hadn't noticed he was embracing me tighter, with both of his arms, <em>something he never did<em>…  
>I believed for a second that I heard him smelling the scent of my hair, I remember perfectly how he took one of my hands between his and caressed it slightly. When he finally let it go, he took my chin between his fingers, and kindly said:<p>

'And, _to answer your doubts_…'

He joined our lips after saying those words. A lingering feeling flowed through my body, a small _spark _hitting the top of my lips, making my heart race. He broke the kiss a few seconds later. I couldn´t understand why I was breathless.

_I just understood that I wanted to rip off that proud smirk front his lips_.

He stared down at me, the same _conceited smile plastered on his face_… His deep scarlet eyes shining slightly, his long, sawn-like neck leaned a little bit to the side.  
>I stared at him as if he was a freak show, he just couldn´t help but stop smiling, trying to free himself from the embrace. I held him tighter expecting his reaction, a small blush forming on his cheeks again… He stared down at me. If I could only read his mind in that same moment, I would have decided if it was correct to kiss him again or not.<br>_  
>I believe I took the best decision when I grabbed him by his tie and joined our lips once again. <em>He wouldn´t kiss me back, but he didn´t tried to back out… Almost giving up, I took his face between my fingers. Decided he held my waist clumsily, not completely certain if I wanted to take revenge on him, or if I _really _wanted it. He held me tighter when I held him by the back of his neck, trying to deepen the kiss. I felt how he was smiling… I couldn´t help it, _I smiled into the kiss, too._

We broke away a few seconds after, completely blushed. He held me tighter and kissed my forehead. I got away from him, and left to sleep on my room again…

* * *

><p>Everything was completely quiet until I heard the door opening a little.<p>

-Haku?  
>-<em>Yes?<em>  
>-Can I…?<br>-Yes…

He walked with slow steps towards my bed as I moved slightly to the side, so he could sleep with me.

It was normal for both of us by now.  
>I would wake up again, in the middle of the night because of a nightmare, and he would be there to hold me tightly to himself and murmur soft and caring words… Like he did every night…<p>

I was the reason why Dell could sleep serene enough. _And he was the reason I could even sleep at all._

* * *

><p><em>A small girl was trying to sleep out in the streets; dead tracks of tears covered her face. Her mouth was slightly open; she had nothing to cover herself with, but her own embrace. She could remember perfectly:<em>

_Blood all over the floor, a small of hint of bruises along her body, the worst of it all was that she had blood in her own hands. Three bodies lying on the floor, which seemed to have begged for their lives before dying. _

_-Mother, father, brother… Why?_

_Was her life meant to be tragedy? It really hurt her. I could see it. She turned around and stared at me in disgust. She tried to attack me… I refused to live the dream again._

_A younger version of myself just couldn´t kill me that easily._

_I began running and stared at her with hatred as she kept laughing maniacally. She shouted she was going to kill me… I was running far away from her, I could hear how softer steps followed mine… Until the little's girl voice changed, she was no 'little girl' anymore; she was turned into a 'he'. I ran away afraid of what he would do to me.  
>I stared going up some stairs, it seemed like they didn't have an end… or maybe it was that something that was biting and scratching my feet that delayed me. I managed to get to the end of the staircase. A deep, choking with resentment voice called out:<em>

_-Why are you running? I can guess you are afraid of me, isn't it? Come back here you bitch…_

_I covered my ears, my common sense advising me that I shouldn´t turn around._

_-You can´t run away from me~ you selfless little whore~ You´ve been cheating. And now I´m going to kill you_

_I couldn't understand his words… I was so scared!  
>Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as another guy appeared in front of me out of nowhere. He stared right into my eyes; his eyes were dull and seemed… dead. He got nearer, threatening me too. But, suddenly a voice behind the guy, said in a mocking tone:<em>

_-Get the fucking hell away from her._

_Another guy appeared from a lighted spot in the complete darkness that surrounded my dreams. The three began fighting out of nowhere. They guy protecting me shouted that I should walk away. And when I tried… the second guy that threatened me, stopped fighting with him to retrain me. Tears filled my eyes slightly once again because of his hard grip on my arms. His touch felt like fire burning naked skin. It hurt more than anything else I had felt before.  
>The person trying to protect me… lost the fight.<br>He was on his knees, being hold by the guy that threatened me first… he brought him to the, partial, dirty light my dreams had…_

He had familiar silver hair falling over his eyes, blood dripping from his mouth and from the back of his head. He raised his face…

_Dell?_

* * *

><p>I had woken up again in shock. My eyes filled with tears.<p>

_Thank God _it was all just a dream…

In the dark room, I heard a small whimper along with the little droplets hitting my window. A thunder rang out, lightening the room, just a little bit; I could notice that Dell was embracing me, murmuring my name:

-Haku... Haku, please, wake up!  
>-Dell...?<p>

I felt his cold breath over my neck, a small droplet falling on it.

-Why... why are you cry-? - I separated from him just a little to notice his red and puffy eyes. His expression relaxing just a little bit as he stared deep into mine.  
>-I was so worried about you! You wouldn't wake up!<p>

He embraced me again, tighter, holding the back of my head. I hoped he wouldn´t feel me trembling but he was so freaked out I believe he didn´t.

-Don't you dare to scare me like that again!  
>-Dell…- the softest whisper escaping from my mouth.<br>-Haku…- I heard him say, both his hands holding me tight.

I could feel it; I felt how he started to calm down like he did just a few hours before… His grip loosening around me, his breath lowering its race, he kissed my cheek softly and stared at me. I believe I looked so frightened that he just thought of letting me go and place me back on the bed. He straightened his back, it was the first time in months he wouldn't be sleeping the whole night with me. He walked to the door very calmed, and almost awake, I heard him whisper:

-_I love you…_

I raised a little bit my gaze and stared at him in doubt… I heard right?

He was still staring at me, and smiled slightly, I could actually read in his eyes… He was happy that I heard those exact words…

That was so… _clichéd._

But... I wished he had never kissed me in the first place… or else my heart wouldn´t be beating so fast. Unconsciously, I placed one of my fingers over my lips… remembering the moment once again. He smiled to himself…

Another thunder rang out as I stared out to the window, I heard soft steps behind me, and he supported his jawline on my shoulder. He planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I turned around and smiled at him.

I took his tie, shyly and joined our lips once more:

-I love you too…

* * *

><p>It was weird how they really didn't seem to notice.<p>

That has always been better for us actually.

You'd believe we both would be unhappy if we didn't get attention with what we got… but the truth was that, we were so used to it, that it seemed worthless to try and gain some.

Besides… if we actually got all the attention, we wouldn't have lasted…

* * *

><p>In a normal day, a few months after we had started dating each other, believing there was no one in the house. Smiling kindly at me, he just dared to kiss me in the living room.<p>

I believed I heard some steps after a few seconds.

I was completely happy, until I noticed the cheering and the small chattering. He was _kissing _me in front of all the Vocaloids…

I got away from him completely blushed… Everyone we were somewhat close to was around smiling at both of us, some of them cheering. He took my hand a murmured on my ear:

-_It was time everyone knew…_

I stared at him, utterly shocked

-But… Dell! I thought… both of us…!

I closed my mouth when he held my hand tighter; I was dared to kiss him again. Given away in the feeling of _this_ not being a secret; he had changed for me… Why wouldn't I? Why am I complaining? He just wanted to be happy, not being cautious to this relationship we had…  
>Ugh, all of it was so cheesy… but it was cute. I could stand it…<p>

_After all, love is such a cliché_

FIN =]

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Vocaloid, and probably, it won't happen.<em>

Review?

=)

I'm totally in~ love with Haku x Dell D:

And there aren't too much fics about them.

So I said:

'Let's make another one!'

2,219 words aren't enough? And that was just in two days xD

And I did have that dream! Not with Dell, and with some alterations. But it was so frightening

Just hoped you liked it, and thank you for reading!

Sincerely Yours:

C.C. Cr0ss

* * *

><p>[Edited: 1106/2011]


End file.
